


Proposal

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Alistair proposes to Ella Cousland





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I did not give permission for Fanfic pocket to use my fics

Alistair was relieved when camp was finally set up. He was desperate to get Ella alone and talk to her before tomorrow. Banar promised he would do everything he can to keep him off the throne but Alistair couldn’t risk waiting until after the Landsmeet. He fiddled with the small box that held the ring he bought at Denrim. 

“Alistair, Wynne and Zevran won’t stop teasing us if you keep dragging me off to the woods.” Alistair felt his face heat up, realizing what the people in camp are thinking they are doing.

“That’s not. I just wanted. I just wanted to ask you something was all.”

“Oh, and you dragged me away into the woods to ask this question?”

“Nothing bad” Alistair promised hoping things will turn out well and it won’t be bad.

“Ok as long as I’m not in trouble I am ready for super top secret question.” Ella said sitting on a nearby stump, her blue staring eagerly at him.

“Um, ok that’s good yes.” Alistair took a deep breath and tried to steady his nerves.

“We’ve been through a lot together, with the blight and everything.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait for this all to be over and we can have dates that aren’t killing darkspawn.”

“Hey what’s wrong with killing darkspawn?”

“Nothing but it’s hardly romantic.” Ella sighed.

“Personally I thought are dates couldn’t get more romantic.” Alistair said trying his best to sound hurt but sadly a giggle managed to get through.

“Yes but a change of scenery would be nice.”

“Would it? I promise our next date I will pull out all the stops. Sunsets and flowers everywhere.”

“I wanted this for so long. For you to say that. Though I must admit I will miss our blood soaked evenings.”

Alistair laughed at how dramatic she’s being before silence filled the air again as she sat there patiently staring at him. “So what question was so important that you dragged me into the middle of the woods to ask?” 

The ring in Alistair’s pocket felt heavier when Ella reminded him of why he was there.

“Oh right, um. We’ve known each other for awhile and we’ve been through a lot together.”

“We have but what does this have to do”

Alistair interrupted her. “Please let me finish before I lose my nerve.”

Ella nodded. “We’ve been through a lot and I honestly can’t imagine a life without you. And I know things are hectic and I wanted to wait to after the Blight to ask this. But we don’t know what’s going to happen until then. All I know is that I love you. And I want you. Only you.”

“Alistair, I” Ella stopped when she saw the box Alistair was holding. His hand shook as he opened it.

“Ella Cousland will you?”

“Yes” She squealed, blushing as she realized she didn’t let him finish. “Sorry continue.”

Alistair smirked slightly at her reaction. “Marry me?”

Alistair was shoved onto the ground as Ella kissed any part of his face she can reach. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”


End file.
